


如此完美

by EXmoon



Category: Harry potter-J.K.Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXmoon/pseuds/EXmoon
Summary: 十有八九会坑的产物，未完待续，通篇全车且莫得逻辑，含部分斯哈的内容，精神洁癖请点击返回或上角叉叉离开。是诱攻哈，是诱攻哈，是诱攻哈如果你不喜欢美少年娇羞甜美哈请快跑





	如此完美

如此完美1  
*哈利是个下体控警告  
哈利波特喜欢上了一个人，或者是说爱上了他。  
没错，一个男人，而且非常的年长，老的足够做他的爸爸，但这并不妨碍他去爱他。因为这个阴沉沉的老男人有一根足够让他痴迷的下体！  
这个发现来自于一场醉酒。那个看着就令人生畏的老男人和他搞上了床，随后他就见到了那根据他所言见过的最完美的一根阴茎。  
要知道那天波特几乎是跪着唱征服的——他被他最讨厌的老师用阴茎征服了。  
既然有了第一次就有第二次，有了第二次就有第三次，他们在私下成为了炮友——  
“教授～”粘皮糖波特又一次粘在了他教授身上，他一边用他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他教授的后背，一边猥琐的伸出双手去摸那根完美的阳具。  
“波特！”他的教授一掌拍掉了那双作恶的手。  
“嘿～教授！已经两天了！你已经两天没让我看见它了！作为一个青春期并且荷尔蒙正旺盛的男孩，你这样做是不是太残忍了些？”哈利揽着他从他身后转到身前，他把下巴靠在他的胸前，用腹部上下磨蹭男人的下体。  
“波特，你还是个未成年——”斯内普向后微微仰着，试图挣脱，可男孩一伸手又把他缆了回来。  
“我们上床的次数还少吗——”哈利拖着长音，吐字间带着暧昧的惑盅。  
“我不想陪你精尽人亡，你几乎每天都想来——”似乎意识到自己说了什么，斯内普猛然住了口，男孩压抑笑声嗤嗤的靠在他胸前抖动。  
“嘿～亲爱的，我每天都在给你做壮阳的补品来防止这一切——”波特的眼睛带着浓重的欲望看向他，“你永远比我持久，你总是能坚持到几乎我要射第二次了，担心精尽人亡的可是我。”  
“波特，我假设你再这样自作主张你将会面临什么样的惩罚。”  
“惩罚？哦～是用你的阴茎填满我的嘴巴吗？那我乐意至极！”  
波特的手暧昧的从腰间下滑，在他教授愣神之际捉住他半勃的下身。  
“哦～棒极了！你有感觉了！”  
“闭嘴，该死的小鬼！”斯内普揉捏着男孩挺翘的屁股，毫不意外的看见他裆部隆起的一团。  
男孩焦急的扯开他教授的裤头裤链，紧身的长裤被褪至腿弯，那根他看中的小东西还未完全苏醒，但即使是半勃就已经够有魅力了。  
哈利急切的凑上去吻它，用舌尖挑逗渐渐鼓涨的阴囊，那勃起戳着哈利脸，他愉悦的任由它将前端的淫液涂在他脸上，等它终于长大，他便迫不及待的用它填满他的口腔。  
甜蜜的梅林，我赞美这完美的阴茎！  
哈利陶醉的吮吸那根完美的玩意儿，他吞咽着，面色泛起兴奋的红晕，一个深喉后他满意的发出啧啧声，一边从口袋里摸出一个小罐放在地上。  
“这次你要做的最后？”哈利上下摇动他的头部，呜呜咽咽的表达他的愿望。  
西弗勒斯盯着那上好的臀部好一会儿，意识到自己的失态，便马上将视线转移到别处，可紧接着哈利湿漉漉的舔舐使他不得不注视他的下体——哈利的右手扶着斯内普的阴茎，另一只手解开了他的皮带，伸进去上下撸动，他爽快的含着斯内普的前端，发出羞耻的喘息，终于在快要达到顶峰时，又将那根东西全部吞进口中，他扬起他天鹅般优美的颈子，将阴茎吃的更深，随着哈利一声浪叫，一股白浊从敞开的裤头中喷射而出，弄脏了他黑色的校袍，也衬的他更加淫乱不堪。  
斯内普还没有射，但那男孩靠着吸他阴茎高潮的样子确实很有诱惑力，并且被那张会吸的小嘴包裹的确让他舒适，这仅使他的阴茎更加坚硬高耸，而男孩脚边的润滑油更像一种无声的邀请。  
在高潮的时候开拓那里无疑是最好的。  
斯内普的双手揉捏着男孩的双丘，纤长的手指若有若无的在男孩后庭画圈，随后他感受到男孩学着他的样子用手指拨撩他的后庭，他猛的一僵。  
“波特，我是个top。”

如此完美2  
波特撒开了他挑弄他教授后庭的手，无奈的叹息着，他沿着他教授阴茎上的脉络轻吻至顶端，最后留念的唆了下饱满的龟头。哈利一边褪下自己的长裤，一边说道：“躺下吧。”  
西弗勒斯从鼻子里发出一声意义不明的嗤笑，随后坐在了地毯上，他双手撑地，慢慢向后躺去，摆出一个慵懒的姿势，那阴茎摇摆着翘的很高，他的嘴唇卷起小小的弧度：“作为回报，跨上来，波特。”  
波特张开腿跨在他教授身上，他长裤里面穿了一条恶俗的白色三角内裤，过长的衬衫像不合身的短裙一样堪堪挡住他的隆起，由于勃起而撑开的薄薄布料紧贴着他的双丘，勾勒出曼妙的曲线。  
斯内普忍不住用手指捏住那层薄料，圆润的指甲不经意划过束缚在内裤里的硬挺，换来男孩勾人的呻吟。但当他想扒下男孩内裤时，一双白嫩纤细的手制止了他，使他不得不转换方向改扒波特的衣服，不一会儿，波特的上衣就被扒了个干净。  
现在，男孩全身上下仅存一条不怎么起作用的三角裤，相比之下仅被褪下的裤子和鞋袜的斯内普显得更衣冠楚楚些。  
斯内普的双手握住了男孩的纤腰，宽大的手掌一路向下意图剥掉男孩仅存的衣物，可男孩又一次制止了他，他不得不再次改变方向——他的手抚上了哈利的臀瓣，揉捏着，好笑的感受到那层布料堆积着卡在臀缝，他放松了手劲，改为搓揉，并用指尖似有似无的隔着内裤擦过后庭细嫩的皮肉。  
“教授，我打算先让你射一次。”波特握住他的手腕，将它们摆回他的头顶，波特向前移了几步，接着暗示性的用会阴微微蹭了蹭他的龟头。  
斯内普默许了，他重新把双手垫回脑袋底下。  
哈利一手握着斯内普的性具，一手绕到身后，摸索着自己后庭的位置，随后他把斯内普的阴茎隔着内裤抵向那里，快速的摩擦了几下，似乎是感受到了性的愉悦，哈利很快进入了状态——斯内普的龟头涌出淫液，它们大部分都蹭到了哈利的内裤上，哈利扶着性器摩擦，另一只手放在身后，时不时从斯内普根部撸向龟头或是挑逗着用指尖骚过球体，在阴囊根部试探的画圈。哈利让龟头从后庭滑向自己的根部，左右摇摆胯部挤压摩擦顶端。他胸前红缨逐渐翘起，泛着迷人的樱粉红，跟着他呻吟起伏的胸膛，在带着潮湿凉意的空气中胡乱的划动。斯内普干渴的看着那里，却忍耐着停住了，他看着男孩不经抚慰的阴茎在内裤里抽搐，可能是要射了，他想，靠着他的巨物摩擦穴肉而射，要知道他从没碰上这么撩人的小东西，在波特把他的龟头移到后庭的时候他配合的挺动腰身，听到波特发出带媚的喘息后又恶意的顶了顶那里，看着波特泛起水雾迷蒙的双眼，他的大脑当机了一下——哦，天，着混小子要是上起来该有多tm的要命。斯内普差点把持不住自己，他努力按下想把哈利扒光按在地上猛操的欲望，对，他答应了这小混蛋，他现在需要忍耐，只要一会儿，他已经感受到他想要射精的欲望，因为那男孩潮红的双颊和魅惑的水眸，他喘着粗气重重的摩擦了几下，然后男孩用手指挤压他的龟头，焦躁的带着不安的，他敢说男孩和他一样迫不及待，接着他感受到他的前端抵在了他不久之后需要进去的地方，那地方散发着热意温柔的裹在他前端，哈利的手顺着茎身向下爬去，围着他其中一颗阴囊打圈，他觉的那紧致的地方一收，他猜想哈利大概要射第二次了，他闭上眼睛感受那紧致的收缩，阴茎终于抽搐着射出了浊液。

如此完美3  
哈利几乎一下子软了下来，瘫坐在斯内普疲软的阴茎上，剧烈的喘息和后庭的收缩使斯内普的阳具又一次威胁的卡在哈利的后庭口。  
斯内普还停留在高潮的余韵中，他要的就是这个时候。  
哈利没有去碰在斯内普手边的润滑剂，他从一旁的袍子底下抽出早已准备好的魔杖抵在斯内普的穴口，一个无声的润滑咒——他练习了很久，并且改良了它——他一边将他的魔杖坚定而又迅速的捅了进去，一边直起身来继续诱惑斯内普——那粗壮的暗红色阴茎依然抵在他的后庭，而刚刚射出的白浊喷洒在他股间，随着他的起身顺着腿根下滑，哈利收缩他的后庭，让那处浅浅包裹龟头，越发肆意的勾引斯内普。  
“啊～”斯内普正看着那淫靡的场景，完全没有意识到后庭已被其它物品占领，直到那该死魔杖的杖尖戳中了他的前列腺。一股电流从后庭流窜到全身，他惊恐的发现自己竟然觉得很爽，比之前的每一次热辣的性爱都要令他陶醉，他努力回想他之前操别人的感受，但那些都远不及现在这根出入他私密领地的细棍子。他还不想，不想向该死的波特交付他的后面的贞洁，他开始挣扎，并且回忆昨天去麻瓜夜店的风流——一个浪荡的小哥用他的嘴和屁股在他的阴茎上跳了场舞，那非常的让他满意，尤其是那个底座——但是这在此时并没有多大用处来挽回他即将逝去的尊严和贞操，反而衬托那每一次上别人都不如一根棍子上自己来的舒爽。天，倘若那根东西进来——  
停！斯内普意识到自己将要在此迷失。‘我是个top！’他警告自己，然而收效甚微，他的身体已经逐渐不满足这细东西的抚慰，他想要更粗更大的东西进入他，像打桩机一样一记记干他的花心。  
斯内普为此而恐惧，他将会因为这一场荒唐而成为bottom，他无法再体会操别人的乐趣和快感，哈利的本命魔杖在他后面进出，带着他走向更深漩涡，他不知觉的打开他的双腿索取——哈利早已经不再跨在他身上——性快感暂时战胜了理智，他苍白的大腿摩擦着哈利的，他把屁股挪过去，声音沙哑而微弱：“上我，哈利……”  
魔杖终于停止在他身体里抽插，但任然有半截卡在那里，接着他觉得有什么从他旁边被拿开了，一些冰凉的液体顺着魔杖滑了进来，他忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
“教授，你后面的小嘴是在邀请我吗？”波特从仅剩的布料里放出他的阴茎，抽出了他的魔杖，用龟头厮磨那不断开阖喘息的小嘴。  
该死的，他刚才根本没有射！  
“唔……”波特的顶端卡在斯内普的穴口迟迟不肯入内，没有碍事内裤的阻拦，他比他要进去的稍深一些，大半个龟头都被斯内普热切的含住，那里蠕动着想吞下更多，但哈利稳定的维持在那里，他俯下身，绿瞳深处翻涌着浓重的欲望色彩：“告诉我，教授，说你想让我干你，说你的身体任我随心所欲，说你想被我插到高潮。”  
斯内普沉默了，他无助的抖动腰身，甚至收紧他的后庭，他想要更多，但他也不想失去他仅存的尊严，他已经……已经变得如此下贱，迎合着男孩的阴茎，雌服在一个还是未成年的他的学生（还是个波特！）的身下，并且前不久他们还是单向玩弄阴茎的炮友关系。斯内普羞耻的将脸埋进掌心，为什么他在开始之初就没有这么羞愧难当过呢？也许是因为自私的性欲望指使，又或者他是有太大的信心相信他能够上的了这个男孩。  
西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，颤抖的音色飘渺的像一声遥远的叹息，但波特仍然捕捉住了那每一个音节：“做你想做的，波特。”他嘴角咧开胜利的弧度：“那么，如你所愿，教授。”  
那根阴茎随他所愿进入了他的后庭，直直捅向他的花心，也许波特的阳具比他更加天赋异凜，那粗大的家伙每一次都能顶在他的前列腺上，他突然想起他从没见过波特的下体，不同于他每一次的裸露在外，那男孩的每一次自慰每一次高潮都被埋在不同颜色和材质的布料里，他从未见过。  
斯内普一次次绞紧了体内冲撞的物什，感受那根东西带来的所有欢愉，要知道那玩意儿不比他的差，甚至比他的更好更实用。  
那突突的脉搏的活力和他的心跳一起搏动，他几乎是羞红了脸——比之前的那次这次来的太快太快了——斯内普夹紧了双腿，将哈利锁在他的腿间。  
哈利嗤嗤的趴在他胸前笑着，缓慢的解开他衬衫的扣子。一颗一颗，从双手到唇齿，活下来的男孩尽情的挑逗他的教授，沉溺的看着他的教授潮红的面颊，感受这身下的巨物又一次挺立，抵在他的小腹。  
小波特扒开他教授的衬衫，顺着腰线摸向他教授的勃起，单手熟练的套弄着，他的嘴唇在斯内普苍白的肌肤上游走，时不时停下吮吸，留下引人遐想的战绩，最终，救世主停在了他教授的胸膛，舔舐那两粒暗色的果实，它们逐渐变得硬挺，闪着诱人的水渍，哈利用牙齿轻轻叼着，上下拨弄，他教授的胸腔里鸣鼓着骚动，被压抑在胸口的吸气声。天——！他的教授的后庭死命的咬住他的东西，而他手里的那根也急促的颤动。哈利直起身，将自己的送的更深，同时用拇指压住他所以热爱的巨物上的小孔，伴随着一阵叫人窒息的收缩，哈利把精液尽数填进了他教授的肚子里，他手里让人怜爱的大东西由于精液回流而变得红肿，龟头楚楚可怜的被掐在男孩指间。  
“射这么多，这么快，可不好。”波特用指甲不经意似的骚刮教授的马眼，那里又吐出来了一小部分的精液，哈利急忙凑上去舔干净它们。  
像是突然想起了什么，哈利又一次抽出他的魔杖——那棍子还沾满了他教授的体液，不过他好像完全不在意似的，握住了它黏糊糊的杖柄——男孩把润滑油的盖子变成了一条丝带，并把它绕着斯内普的双球和柱身上，最末在顶端马眼处扎了个蝴蝶结。完成这一切后，哈利打量着被他精心包装的阴茎，挥动魔杖念了个固定咒，现在他用手指弹着那根粗大挺翘的物什，炫耀般的对斯内普——他的老教授说：“这下子我总算有个不错的礼物了！”

如此完美4  
“哈利，你真的去了？并且……嗯……你知道我说的是什么。”蓬蓬头的小女巫抱着她的大部头走在哈利身侧，她的眉毛挑起担忧的弧度。  
哈利点点头，回以赫敏一个羞涩又甜美的微笑。  
“天啊，哈利，我仍然不敢相信，你说的对象竟然……竟然是——！”罗恩惊恐的张大他的嘴巴，“不过，伙计，你确定吗——你真的——”  
“好了，罗恩，哈利是认真的。”赫敏把手搭在她好友的肩上。  
“哦，敏——”罗恩的表情似乎有些痛苦，“老蝙蝠——不就是老蝙蝠嘛，可以的，哦，罗恩，相信自己，不就是该死的油腻腻的老蝙蝠嘛——”  
“哈利，罗恩大概还需要点时间。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“那么，如何？”  
哈利眨眨眼睛，露齿一笑。  
“我想我明白了不是吗？”赫敏从她长袍的口袋里掏出一个小瓷瓶，放到哈利掌心，“虽然那个咒语不错，但是我仍然觉得你需要抹一些，要知道，那里总是相当脆弱。”  
“敏，谢谢你的好意——”  
“不客气哈利，你是我最好的朋友，我不希望你受伤。”小女巫单手叉着腰，打断了哈利的话，“怎么样，如果你坐下来痛的话我给你变个软垫，柔软的物品会使你不那么难受。”  
“不——不是的，敏——我——”  
赫敏不由分说的将一张软垫塞到哈利屁股底下，又拿起他的碗替他盛粥：“你早上最后喝点粥，看到你早上回来的样子就知道昨晚有多激烈，这个会让你遭到虐待的嘴巴和胃袋舒服很多。”赫敏抬头看了眼时间，“哦，天哪，我要来不及了——哈利，一会儿教室见，记得涂药膏和带软垫。”  
‘倘若让赫敏知道我学的魔咒是用来上斯内普的她会有多震惊呢？’哈利扭头看向还在碎碎念的罗恩，决定暂时把真相咽回肚子里，他怕罗恩承受不住。  
“罗恩，你快些吃吧，再一会儿，早餐就要收掉了。”  
接着，他看见罗恩抓起了他平时不怎么爱吃韭菜饼，在塞入嘴巴咀嚼后又呸呸的吐出来。哈利吃掉最后一口炒蛋，不着边际的向教授席上瞟了一眼——斯内普今天没来吃早饭——他不知为何又想起了赫敏的叮嘱，治疗的药膏和暖洋洋的粥。

格兰芬多的魔药课在下午，哈利如愿在中午的餐桌上看见了他的斯内普。  
斯内普似乎和平时没什么两样，他走的极快，滚滚的黑袍在他身后翻飞。  
一群拉文克劳在后面蔫蔫的跟着——‘看来斯内普没什么大问题。’哈利毫无心里负担的喝掉他的南瓜汁，他摸了摸口袋里赫敏给的药膏，嘴角微微勾起。  
赫敏在结束了她的午餐后，小心的把她蓬松的脑袋凑到哈利耳边：“药膏涂了吗？”  
“唔……没……”哈利侧过脸，恰好看见斯内普从他的座位上起身，“马上，我现在就去涂。”哈利站起来和他的朋友们打了声招呼，“一会儿教室见。”  
“哈利有什么事吗？”罗恩握着鸡腿大嚼大咽，不得不说他恢复力惊人。  
“大概忘记拿东西了吧。”赫敏古怪的看向哈利离开的背影，又看看离开的斯内普‘天啊，哈利不会想让斯内普帮他涂药膏吧？！’

事实证明赫敏是对的，只不过先后顺序反了——  
魔药学教授现在正以一种相当耻辱的姿势趴在他质地良好的沙发上——哈利缚住了他的双手，让他老老实实的贴在沙发微凉的皮质表面，两根手指沾着药膏捅进他的后庭，带着情欲恶意按压他的敏感，他的阴茎硬邦邦的立着，随着哈利的动作摩擦着沙发表皮，绿色的丝带像昨晚那根一样坚守它的岗位。  
斯内普扭着他的腰，他的快感已经达到临界点，但前端的束缚让他无法发泄，只好用行动来取悦哈利。  
突然一颗圆滚滚的东西被塞了进来，斯内普下意识的夹紧了它。  
“含着它，别想着拿出来，晚饭后我会检查——你知道的。”哈利从他身上下来，体贴的为他穿上裤子，接着他把斯内普翻过来，替他系好皮带，当然他没有拉上他教授的裤链，那根巨物仍然直挺挺的站着。  
哈利把他扶正，张开双腿，又一次用他的下面摩擦那根挺立，他的手指从阴囊向上画圈，他调皮的玩弄它的顶端，那菇头又涨大了些。  
“呵——”哈利发出一阵轻笑，他含着笑意的眸子顺着斯内普的目光落到他自己隆起一大块的裆部，他直视斯内普并解开他自己的裤链，这次他里面穿的是一条红色的格兰芬多式内裤，它完美的勾勒出那阴茎的轮廓，“想看看它吗，我的教授？”  
斯内普的喉结滚动了一下。  
哈利起身，粗鲁的把斯内普拉到地上跪着，他拉开他的裤头，把他的阴茎整个塞进了斯内普的嘴里。  
“嗯——！”那玩意儿太过粗长了，斯内普几乎吃不下它，哈利的囊袋撞击着斯内普的面颊，把老教授惊恐的呼声撞成破碎的音节。  
一段时间后，终于，在斯内普努力的吮吸和深喉吞咽下，足量的白浊射在他的嘴巴和脸上，同时束缚他巨大的丝带也松垮下来，斯内普也释放出来。  
几个清理一新后，哈利拉好他的裤链，抽走那根完成使命现在沾满精液的绿丝带，他低头看了一眼因为丝带摩擦而又半勃的肉棒一眼：“赶紧收好它，我可不希望自己的所有物有幸游行整个格兰芬多。”  
那根丝带掉在地面上，哈利转身离开跨过了它。

如此完美5  
斯内普走进教室时，就发现有些许不对劲——他几乎要遗忘的，进入他后穴的那颗圆球正在以一种频率在他里面抖动。  
斯内普差点腿一软。  
这一个小小的趔趄并没有引起太多人注意——德拉科正用担忧的目光望向他，而始作俑者则扯着他自己的嘴角。  
斯内普装作平常的样子，魔杖在黑板下写下“测试”。  
他如愿听见底下的格兰芬多们一片哀嚎，尤其是当他看见红头发的韦斯莱萎靡的神情和一瞬间暗淡了的绿眼睛时，他心情越发愉快起来，他以一种高傲睥睨的姿态走向他的座椅，飞舞的羊皮纸从他的桌上移动到每一个学生的位置上，他落座，那些纸也落在它们应待的位置上。  
哈利的手指在口袋里屈了屈，他低着头，小声的咕哝了句什么，然而斯内普只是挑挑眉，靠在椅背上好笑的看着他——他就不信波特能耍出什么花招来。  
显然，斯内普错估了那个来自麻瓜的小玩意儿。  
那枚小东西突然在他的后庭里加速运动，斯内普被惊的一颤，几乎是下意识的收缩了一下，那可爱的东西便立刻撞上了他的敏感的凸起，斯内普一下子僵硬的不敢再动了，他努力的放松自己想让它逐渐离开那处敏感——他的确成功了，但很快功亏一篑——他感到有什么钻进了他的桌子下面，在那个狭小的空间里和他紧闭的双腿争夺位置，他的双腿很快被打开并挤压在侧，接着他的裤链开了，湿漉漉的东西正顺着他因动情而略微勃起的阴茎滑动，他感到它被纳入一个温暖的地方，如此熟悉，就像之前每次哈利帮他口一样——等等，哈利！老教授惊恐的抬起头看向那头过于明显的红头发和蓬松褐发附近——一颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋确实低在那里，波特握着笔有些为难的看着那些题目——他松了口气的同时又感觉背脊发凉，那么是谁呢，是谁在这里挑逗他的身体？  
突然，呲啦一声，斯内普品质优良的西装裤的后方传来不堪重负的呻吟声，一只手伸进来隔着内裤抚摸他的隐秘之处，斯内普僵硬着身子努力使他的挣扎不那么明显，即便如此，格兰杰小姐还是抬头关切的看向他，他维持他冷冰冰的面孔狠狠的瞪了她一眼，女孩羞红了脸低下头继续投身到她的考试中去了。  
那只手趁着斯内普这一分心四分五裂了他的内裤，他的阴茎猛地从他的裤链口弹出，顶端迫不及待的进入了那温暖潮湿的地方，同时他的后庭被手指打开，跳动的狂热的椭圆随着入侵者重新回到它的岗位。像是为了惩罚他的意图排出那枚椭圆，一根胶制的巨大抵在他的穴口，随后它缓缓进入，刚刚好卡在那枚椭圆下方，它托着那一枚，使它要么更加深入要么止步不前，这着实让斯内普进退两难，在这样的近似疯狂的抽插下，斯内普的阴茎濒临爆发，但一个金属的小环阻止了他，另一根金属的小棒也戳进他的马眼，将他即将喷涌而出的精液赌回，斯内普急急的想把放在桌面的双手伸下去，可他为数不多的理智告诉他他现在还在面临一群不省油的灯，他咬紧下唇，装作不经意的把一只手伸到下面，试图拔出堵塞他马眼的罪魁祸首，他小心捏住上面的装饰向上拉扯，却怎么也拔不出来，他的马眼热切的咬住那根金属，斯内普觉得心里一凉又急忙摸上圆环，同样它们如同本身就应该生长在哪里似的，分毫不动。‘一个只有施咒人才能解开的固定咒，而另一个解咒的方式是等上一个小时或者再多些，这将由施咒者的魔力决定。’斯内普不甘心的手滑向后庭，那里也紧紧的包裹着那插着他的巨物，那饱实的阴囊在他的触碰下骄傲的颤了颤，随后一记顶撞措不及防的带着疯狂律动的圆球直击他的花心，他感觉那阵酥麻直窜进他的心窝，麻痹他的神经要他沉迷被操弄的快感，他确实沉沦了，他不自觉的改变他的坐姿，让自己整个骑在那根假阳具上，任由它向上跳跃顶弄，他的前端因无法高潮而憋的紫红，僵直的立着。  
隐形人给斯内普的裤子施了个恢复如初，在走之前恶意的弹了弹那根耸立的巨大，贴心的用黑袍盖住它，他猫着腰再次从他的腿间溜走，徒留下欲望得不到发泄又被操的欲仙欲死的斯内普干瞪着一帮学生的发旋。

“哈利，你太乱来了！”回到宿舍，赫敏把哈利拉到一边，“就算你再怎么想，以后也不要再在课堂上随便发情！”小母狮子恶狠狠的剜了他一眼，随后又叹了口气，“哈利，有时候我真的相当害怕，要是你们再这么纵欲下去，我真怀疑你会不会很快怀上斯内普的孩子。”  
看着哈利惊恐瞪大的双眼，赫敏毫不留情的扔下那颗重磅炸弹：“什么，你不知道吗？！也难怪你这么不知节制。有一种生子魔药可以让男巫怀孕，也有一种魔咒，当然还有一直鲜为人知的，我之前看书无意间翻到的——足量的精液如果长时间停留在体内也会转换成魔力使受方怀孕，而这个时长大概是三小时以上——”赫敏意味深长的看了一眼哈利，“单纯的据魔药课结束就已经有三个半小时之多了！！！”  
‘天——！他第一次和西弗做的时候，整整一个晚上他都在他身体里——！！’

如此完美6  
哈利披上他的隐身衣，走在霍格沃兹的楼梯上。他一层层的向下，最后到达了地窖。  
斯内普的办公室就在那里。  
格兰芬多的黄金小狮子站在斯莱特林院长的办公室门口，这扇大门对他不设防备，只要蛇语者愿意他就可以轻松侵入。  
哈利捏住了口袋里验孕的试纸。  
“打开”  
看门的美杜莎睁开眼看向空空如也的门口，了然的打开了房门。  
大概是没想到哈利这么晚还会来，即使是斯内普也愣住了，他的羽毛笔在半空中滞留了一会儿又放下，飞溅的墨点在羊皮卷上晕染，他回头，两片薄唇微微蠕动：“波特——”  
波特把门关上，他脱下隐身衣并把它挂在椅背。  
“你来做什么？”  
“教授真是好记性——”波特拖着长腔缓步走来，“一个小小的检查。”  
斯内普的脸色瞬间苍白起来。  
哈利逐渐逼近他，良好的间谍生涯使得他看上去与平时没什么两样，他黑色的眼睛斜斜的瞟着男孩，鄙夷写满他的面部肌肉。  
“我只知道，还有几分钟救世主即将迎来他的扣分和劳务打扫，”他看见救世主的眼神里含着不言而喻的暧昧，险些被一口哽住，于是他暴躁的补上，“到费尔奇那里。”  
显然，格兰芬多的黄金狮子不吃这一套——男孩抬起手就是一个熟练的速速禁锢，趁着他的魔药教授还处在“恼羞成怒”的状况下。  
“该死的——！波特！！”被禁锢的男人瘫陷在柔软的椅垫里，手腕被没有起始的绳子绑在皮质的扶手上，他愤恨的扭动他的胯部和腰部，然而另一根质量更好也更粗的绳子把他五花大绑，使他的后背紧密的贴合黑色的表皮。  
斯内普的双腿被男孩抬起，一个四分五裂，他的西装裤和底裤瞬间变成纷飞的布片，在他凶狠的瞪视下，哈利不得不懊恼的再施展一个恢复如初，让修复完毕的裤子们又被漂浮咒甩的远远的。  
地窖蛇王的后庭彻底暴露在哈利的视野中心，他非但没觉得羞耻还感到有些好笑，一个强装镇定的斯内普。确实不出乎他的预料，那根大号的假阳具和跳蛋已经被取了出来，那个私密的地方还有些泛红，哈利呼出的鼻息喷在那敏感之处，那地方的穴肉还瑟缩了几下，这让哈利心情大好。  
上位者心情愉悦的结果是他松开了遏制斯内普腿弯的双手。  
哈利转过身去，向魔药储物柜迈去，他听见身后轻轻松了口气，突然他灵光一闪，嘴角勾起恶作剧的弧度。  
那个，没什么比那个更好了。  
他放弃了参观斯内普私人储藏的念头，他记得……记得……是这个！他不久之前悄悄塞进储藏柜角落的，希望西弗勒斯还未来得及检查。  
绿眼儿把手伸进夹缝，不一会儿一个韦斯莱倾情出品的小药剂落在了哈利手心。  
空气里流动着一股异样的气息，斯内普感到有些不太对劲。  
很快，这不妙的想法应验了。  
斯内普的下半身悠悠的荡在半空，如果不是那些该死的绳子绑住了他，他觉得现在可能他就是在半空中飘荡的那一个。  
这真是一个该死的漂浮咒！  
斯内普白花花的长腿在空气中胡乱的踢蹬着，哈利的两根手指不顾斯内普的意愿直白的插入他教授的私处，那个小瓶子的液体也缓缓倾注到斯内普体内。  
‘天——！’一种酥麻的热意顺着斯内普的肠壁向上如同过电流一般直击他的心脏，使得他不得不夹紧了臀瓣，温软的肉壁紧紧包裹着哈利的手指，哈利被这美好的触感逼的呻吟起来。  
男孩的阴茎很快在这窒息的诱惑里站起，戳的他黑色的校服长裤鼓起一个不小的隆起，格兰芬多的雄狮咽下一口唾沫，继续用手指将那些烈性的液体引导近入更深的地方，他修长的手指曲起张开，一寸寸缓慢的向内挪动，他的手掌并没有成年人的宽大，所以他的开拓行径不得不在中途停止，男孩泄气的抽出手指，用清理一新弄干净他指头上残存的淫靡液体，最后他带着斯内普的魔杖一起，走到了那张舒适的单人沙发上坐着。  
不同于哈利享受的闭上眼睛小息，斯内普更像是处于水深火热之中的一条渴水的蛇。老教授的后庭比以往更愿意挽留哈利的手指，这让他忍不住的想到白天塞进他屁股里的那根假阳具，巨大且上面带有凸起，让他每一次的站立坐下、每迈出的一步都带着甘美的喘息。  
是的，他渴望性，或许是更多的渴望一根粗长的性器来干翻他，不管怎样的去操他，让他难以合拢的双腿夹紧那绝妙器物的主人的腰，随着难以让人自持的疯狂快感坠入更黑暗的深渊。  
哈利眯着眼睛，借着壁炉点亮的不温暖的火苗，看着他的教授徒劳的扭动身体试图摩擦来舒缓过盛的情欲，那双修长的大白腿在空气里胡乱的踢蹬，张开的腿间若隐若现的穴口开阖着吐出润滑的汁水，他无法想象那张禁欲冷淡的面孔上究竟是怎么样的表情。似乎是感受到哈利目光的舔舐，斯内普短暂的停顿了一下，随即不再做无畏的挣动，男人正对着绿眼睛男孩，缓缓闭上眼睛，羞耻使他看不清情绪的面孔渡上薄薄的一层红晕，他让自己的双腿大开，暴露出饥渴的后庭和挺立的巨大，他挺动腰身把自己抬的更高一些，好让哈利更清楚他无声的邀请。  
然而救世主并不买账。


End file.
